dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Salza
|movie debut = ''Dragon Ball Z: Cooler's Revenge |Race = Brench-seijinWeekly Shōnen Jump no. 25, 1991''Daizenshuu 7, 1996 |Gender = Male |Date of birth = |Date of death = Age 764-Age 767 |Occupation = Commander |Allegiance = Cooler Force (Cooler's Armored Squadron) |FamConnect = }} is Cooler's top henchman and the Captain of Cooler's Armored Squadron under the Cooler Force. He accompanies Cooler along with the rest of his team to Earth in the hunt for the Saiyan that defeated Frieza. Appearance Salza is a turquoise humanoid alien, with short blond hair that is curled to the left almost like Trunks . He wears the same upper body armor as his comrades, and he dons a full-length body suit that is purple (in most appearances) or yellow (in Fusion Reborn) in color. Being of the Brench-seijin, Salza has several similarities in appearance to Jeice. Personality Salza is very intelligent; he is capable of speaking 7,000 languages and is stated to be the genius of his planet. His intelligence was further demonstrated when, upon discovering that Kakarot's space pod was fleeing the destruction of Planet Vegeta, he immediately ordered for the ship to intercept the course and destroy it, as well when he quickly realized that Piccolo's Chasing Bullet was actually being aimed at Dore after it seemingly missed its target, Neiz, and told off the latter when he arrogantly told Piccolo that he missed. In addition, he also proceeded to orchestrate an ambush and came very close to killing Goku, Gohan, and Krillin (who were exhausted from beating Cooler), with Piccolo's Special Beam Cannon being the only thing that saved them. Similar to most members within the Frieza Force, Salza has a low opinion of the Saiyans, as in the Funimation dub, when observing the destruction of Planet Vegeta, he referred to the Saiyan Race as well as their planet as a "monkey farm" in a derogatory tone. He is also shown to be somewhat sadistic as well, as he also referred to the destruction of Planet Vegeta as "entertainment." He also didn't believe Goku could of defeated Frieza until he saw Goku's power level and backed away when being threatened though regained his bravado after Cooler appeared. In the Funimation dub for the movie, he was given a French accent with a slightly effeminate tone. Biography Background Salza is from the same star system as Jeice,Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3, 2007 from a planet named Coola No. 98 (formerly planet Brench). He is an alien with blue skin and blond hair which curls to the left. His planet's very high gravity helped him develop into a very fast and agile fighter. To become leader of the Armored Squad, Salza was in competition with Ginyu. He is also among the few people who have seen Ginyu's true form. Salza also has a rivalry with Jeice, the two arguing about things like who is the better fighter and who is better looking.Dragon Ball: Raging Blast 2, 2010 On the day Frieza destroyed Planet Vegeta, Salza observed the destruction from Cooler's Spaceship, expressing amusement at the destruction of the "monkey farm." He also spotted Kakarot's Attack Ball escaping the system and, upon identifying the Saiyan inside, ordered for the ship to intercept the Attack Ball's charted course for Earth to destroy it, although Cooler ordered them to belay the order, with Salza pointing out that the pod was escaping. ''Cooler's Revenge'' On an unnamed planet, Salza reports Frieza's defeat on Namek to Cooler, who then decides to go to Earth and avenge Frieza. On Earth, Salza successfully takes down Gohan and Krillin. He and his comrades then encounter Goku and fight him to a standstill. He fires his Full Power Energy Wave, but Goku deflects it towards Neiz. Salza stops fighting Goku when Cooler arrives, also expressing that he was not expecting Cooler to arrive. Salza and the other members of the Armored Squadron then try to locate and finish Goku after Cooler blasted him in a river, eventually ambushing Gohan and Icarus while they are trying to get Senzu Beans to Goku, although Piccolo intervenes. After his teammates, Dore and Neiz, are executed by Piccolo, he fights against the Namekian himself. Salza easily deflects two of the same Chasing Bullet attacks that annihilated Dore, but Piccolo closes in and kicks Salza repeatedly. In the Funimation dub, Salza also was about to tell off Neiz regarding his failure to keep Piccolo restrained (implying that he was unaware that Piccolo killed him via a feint) before being interrupted by Piccolo kicking him. Salza retaliates by shooting multiple ki blasts at Piccolo and flies into the forest where Piccolo gives chase. Salza decides to attack Piccolo with his Salza Blade, but the Namekian quickly gains advantage over him. Luckily for Salza, Cooler shows up once again and defeats Piccolo, ordering Salza to go after Gohan. Salza follows Gohan and destroys the bag containing the Senzu Beans. He then battles Krillin and Gohan and defeats them with ease. As he moved to finish Goku, he couldn't believe Goku could of defeated Frieza until he detected a large power level and Goku appeared having been given an extra senzu bean by Gohan. Salza backed away when being threatened by Goku, though regained his bravado after Cooler appeared. Salza informed Goku that Cooler was not Frieza but the latter's brother and witnesses Cooler blasting Piccolo, Salza takes the opportunity to punch a stunned Goku in the face, but was surprised to see it had no effect, as Goku does not even flinch and sends the scared Salza crashing against a mountain, simply by expelling his power's aura. After Cooler is defeated, Salza emerges from the rubble, having survived Goku's earlier retaliation. He gloats as he readies to exterminate what remained of the surprised and battle-weary Goku, Gohan, and Krillin, but from afar, Piccolo shoots a Special Beam Cannon straight through him, finally killing Salza. ''Fusion Reborn'' Along with countless other Dragon Ball antagonists, Salza makes a cameo appearance when the residents of Hell make their escape to Earth. The color of Salza's spandex is slightly different in this movie, as it has changed from purple to yellow. The reasoning behind this is unknown. Other Dragon Ball stories What-if Scenarios ;Budokai Tenkaichi 2 Within Zarbon's what-if story, Beautiful Treachery, Salza interacts with Zarbon during the ensuing cut-scenes: Zarbon attempts to find the Namekian Dragon Balls for his own desire of obtaining eternal beauty and creates a lucrative scenario where he calls upon the Ginyu Force along with meeting with Salza on Namek. Issuing a warning in regards to Cooler and his squadron, Zarbon instigates a clash between Frieza and Cooler. As a result of this, Frieza sets off to battle his enraged brother Cooler. Power ;Films Salza is shown to be able to easily defeat the injured Gohan with a single kick. Working with the Armored Squadron, Salza believes they could defeat someone (Goku) who could defeat Frieza. He was also able to deflect two of Piccolo's Chasing Bullet attacks with ease whereas Dore was overpowered and killed by just one. He was able to briefly hold his own against Piccolo, using his Salza Blade he was able to land a blow on him - though it only cut his shirt, not managing to damage him. Piccolo then gained the upper-hand and so Cooler had to step in to save Salza. ;Statements by authors and guidebooks It is stated in the 1991 Weekly Shōnen Jump no. 25 that Salza's power level is 170,000. Despite the fact that Salza is the leader of the Armored Squadron, Dore's power level is shown to be above Salza's at 185,000. It was said that Salza competed with Ginyu over who would be the leader of the Armored Squad, and that he has a rivalry with Jeice over who was the better fighter - suggesting that Salza possess power comparable to the Ginyu Force. Daizenshuu 6 also notes that the Armored Squadron possess power comparable to, or possibly greater than, Frieza's best men (the Ginyu Force). ;Video games According to Budokai Tenkaichi 3, Salza competed with Ginyu for the spot of Armored Squadron leader, with Salza winning the spot. In Raging Blast 2 Salza brags to Jeice that he is above him in fighting skill. Techniques and Special Abilities *'Flight' – The ability to fly with the use of ki. *'[[Ki Blast|''Ki Blast]]' – The most basic form of energy attack. *'Finger Beam' – Yellow beams of ''ki shot from Salza's fingers. Salza can even use a five shot version, the Scatter Finger Beam. *'Full Power Energy Wave' – Salza fires an energy wave at the opponent from his right hand. He used this on two occasion in Cooler's Revenge: against Goku and against Piccolo. *'Full Power Energy Barrage Wave' – Salza launches a massive barrage of golden-yellow ki blasts, causing a massive accumulation of damage. Used by Salza, Dore, and Neiz in Cooler's Revenge. *'Salza Blade' – Salza holds out his hand and creates a purple beam of energy. It is called Salza Blade Rush in the Budokai Tenkaichi & Raging Blast series. *'Energy Blade' -Salza's signature attack In Dragon Ball: Raging Blast 2. *'Salza Fighting Pose' – One of Salza's Blast 1 in the ''Budokai Tenkaichi'' series and super attacks in Raging Blast 2. *'Explosive Wave' – One of Salza's Blast 1 in the Budokai Tenkaichi series and super attacks in Raging Blast 2. *'Finish Sign' – One of Salza's super attacks in Raging Blast 2. *'Genius' - Salza is the genius of his home planet. He can speak 7,000 different galactic languages. Video Game Appearances *''Dragon Ball Z III: Ressen Jinzōningen'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Supersonic Warriors 2'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 2'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3'' *''Dragon Ball: Raging Blast 2'' *''Dragon Ball Heroes'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Dokkan Battle'' *''Dragon Ball Legends'' In Supersonic Warriors 2, Cooler can summon him to attack his opponent with his Salza Blade. In Dragon Ball Xenoverse, a Shapeshifting female Time Patroller named Nema will occasionally transform into Salza. His Cooler Armored Squad style Battle Armor also appears as a clothing option for the Future Warrior. Jeice also uses Salza's signature move, Salza Blade, as one of his Super Skill and even has his own variation of it called Spinning Blade. The Future Warrior can learn the Sauzer Blade in Parallel Quest 11: "Force Entrance Exam". Interestingly it is still called Sauzer Blade in the English language version of Xenoverse. In Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2, Cooler mentions Salza if the Future Warrior joins his faction on Frieza's Spaceship. He mentions that Salza is a genius who can speak 7,000 different galactic languages. Voice Actors *Japanese: Shō Hayami *English: **Funimation dub: Michael Marco (Cooler's Revenge), Christopher R. Sabat (video games) **AB Groupe dub: David Gasman **Creative Products Corporation dub: R.J. Celdran *Brazilian Portuguese dub: Ulisses Bezerra *Spanish: **Latin American Spanish dub: Enrique Mederos **Castilian Spanish dub: Alejandro Albaiceta *Italian dubs: Giorgio Locuratolo (original), Luca Bottale (2003 re-dub) *French dub: Éric Legrand *Greek dub: Sotiris Laskaris Battles ;Films *Salza, Dore, and Neiz vs. Goku *Salza, Neiz, and Dore vs. Gohan *Salza, Dore, and Neiz vs. Piccolo *Salza vs. Krillin and Gohan Trivia *His Japanese name, Sauzer, and one of his alternate names, Thouser, are a pun on the "Thousand Island" salad dressing. In the Funimation dub, his name is a reference to the Spanish word for sauce, "Salsa". *Despite his name being Salza in the Funimation dub, the attack Cooler uses in the ''Budokai'' series, the Salza Blade (which is Salza's ultimate attack in the series), is named "Sauzer Blade". *In Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 2, his voice is slightly different than in his movie appearance. In the movie, he was given a high-pitched French accent, whereas in Budokai Tenkaichi 2 he sounded slightly similar to Vegeta (albeit with an alien voice filter). *His special maneuver, the Salza Blade, resembles a from the franchise. Gallery See also *Salza (Collectibles) References Site Navigation pt-br:Sauza es:Salza Category:Characters Category:DBZ Characters Category:Film characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Cooler's Armored Squadron Category:Extraterrestrials Category:Males Category:Martial Artists Category:Villains Category:Characters with on-screen deaths who remain deceased Category:Swordsmen Category:Galactic Frieza Army